bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/JP and Me: Introduction
JP Arroyo was the coolest kid in the 9th grade. At least, I thought so. JP was short for Joseph Pedro, but he only liked being called JP and he got mad when someone called him Joseph. JP was the kind of guy that was tough and did whatever he wanted because in his mind at least, no one could punish him past his limit. It wasn't a wonder that JP had been expelled from nine schools and banned from two districts before he moved to Bullworth. I was a newcomer to Bullworth myself, the first day of 9th grade. Though I'm Japanese, and my parents have both lived in Japan for almost their whole lives, I've never actually lived there. Me and my younger brother Mickey, and my younger sister Darla have only lived in Seattle before our great move to Bullworth. We all look like the run-of-the-mill Japanese kids and not like your average American children. I walked into Bullworth Academy my first day, wearing my uniform and donning a Seattle Seahawks Cap on my head. I was nervous, because I didn't know anything about this place. I was also eager to make new friends. I showed up with a bag and everything I needed from PITT Art Pens to Protractors. I showed up in my first class at 9 a.m. sharp. My first class was Geography with Mr. Matthews. He was a nice enough guy, and our first lesson was to pin flags on the country they belonged to. "I'm afraid that's not right Casey." Mr. Matthews said to Casey Harris, a big football player as he walked by. "That would be France, not Ukraine." I had correctly found Denmark's flag and pinned it in place, moving on to pin Ireland down to its correct location. Others were struggling. Despite what Mr. Matthews had said, Juri Karamazov, a Jock, seemed convinced that France was actually where Sweden was and that Germany was where the U.K. should be. "Good job Jaiden!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed to me as he passed by. There was a boy, standing there and grinning. He was Hispanic, with short black hair and a look of utter confidence on his face. He had Greece's pin-on flag in his hand and a wicked grin on his face. He turned to where a chubby, bespectacled ginger boy with the zipper of his shorts undone stood and in a quick flash of movement, pinned the flag onto the boy's...backside. The boy screamed instantly...a very pathetic and wimpy sounding scream and I almost felt bad for him. The nerdy ginger hopped around the room, the Greek flag fluttering around as he did so. The grinning boy who had pinned the flag to him was pointing and laughing, and many other students were too. "JP! That's enough! Go out in the hall!" Mr. Matthews yelled. The Hispanic boy, still laughing, exited the room. "Bucky, take Algernon to the Infirmary at once." Mr. Matthews commanded. A second, tall, thin, and lanky (yet nerdy) boy stood at once and took the nerdy ginger out with him. "Class dismissed." he said and we had all left before a minute was up. I grabbed JP's bag and brought it out with me, giving it to him. "Thanks. You gotta admit, that was pretty funny, right?" he said, snickering. I nodded, a smirk forming across my face. "True. That was pretty funny." I admitted, laughing a little. "At least I didn't have to go to Crabblesnitch's office. Or rather, at least I didnt' go." he said, mischeivously. "C'mon let's grab some lunch. Not from the cafeteria." he added. "Where else do we get lunch?" I asked. He led me right outside, out to the gate that led outside of the school. "Can't we get in trouble?" I asked him. "Nah, people leave all the time." he said, pulling me along with him. ........ So we did actually leave the school. JP took me to a sandwich shop, where we both ate a sub. "Why didn't we eat lunch at school?" I asked. There was no concern for Darla and Mickey, as they had home-made lunches. "Because Edna's cooking is the worst! She coughs and does all kinds of stuff while she's making it. Last time she made meatloaf I heard Lucky saying he found a maggot in it!" "No way!" ...And that was how I first met JP Arroyo Category:Blog posts